New Divide
by izfangirl12
Summary: Part 2 of the Good, the Bad and the Brady! Brady and Mikayla wonder off into the jungle and discover an abandon plane that might be enchanted. Now, they must fight through the toughest challenges in order to return to the real world and might have to chose life over love. Rated T for a reason!
1. Leave Out All The Rest

**Part 2 of the Good the Bad and the Brady! It's understandable if it's hard to follow and it's all based off of songs from Linkin Park, Evanescence and maybe Three Days Grace. :) **

"Brady, isn't that sorta impossible?" Mikayla asked, concerned.

"No, at least I don't think so." Brady said, unsure.

"I know something that would help." Mikayla smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, making herself close to him as she kissed him. Brady didn't deny and pulled her in closer. Mason dusted himself off and looked out the castle doors to see King Brady kissing his daughter.

Mason got red in the face and rushed out the door and pulled his daughter out of Brady's grasp.

"What the fuck, dad?" Mikayla asked angrily, as her dad gripped her arm tighter and pulled her towards the castle.

"Don't you dare use that type on language! And I should be asking why were you kissing the King?"

"Because I like him."

"Well, guess what? I'm not allowing it."

"Why not?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the laws. No commoner is allowed to date royalty."

"I'm a guard! If you don't remember."

"Doesn't matter! Now, Mikayla, we've got some work to do." He tried to put his arm around his daughter, but she immediatly pulled away.

"No. Not until I'm allowed to date Brady." She crossed her arms.

"Mikayla! No means no. Now, I don't want to hear another word from you!"

"Fine. How about 3. I hate you!" She ran up the stairs, crying. Mason watched her run up the stairs and sighed as he sat on the couch.

He looked out the front doors to see if King Brady was watching; He disappeared. The only people standing their was Jade, Boomer, Boz, Candace and Lanny. Candace and Jade looked at Mason and followed Mikayla up the stairs. Candace ran passed Jade as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"She'll be okay. But, her aura doesn't seem to be that, complex." She said and ran up the stairs. Boomer and Boz walked over beside Mason and sat down beside him.

"You okay?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah. You understand, right?" Boomer said nothing.

"You know, why is that even a law? I'm sorry Mason, but your daughter deserves to be with Brady. It's like it was meant to be." Boz commented.

Mason and Boomer just looked at him.

"What? I'm secure." He added.

"How do you think King Brady took it?" Mason asked.

"Not so good." Boomer said.

"He ran off into the Jungle after the fight got serious."

"Do you think we should send some guards after him?" Mason asked.

"If he doesn't come back after an hour." Boomer answered.

_**In Mikayla's room. . . . . .**_

Mikayla had stopped crying, but is still a little puffy.

"It's alright, Mikayla. That's what dad's do." Candace said.

"I know, Candace. I stopped crying 5 minutes ago." Mikayla said, strongly.

"Oh." Candace cheeks flushed in embarassment.

"Mikayla, you can still date Brady. I just have to put an amnesia spell on your dad and-"

"Jade, you are not putting any weird spell on my dad." Jade smiled at the ground and all of a sudden, her eyes widen and was starring in one place, scarily.

"Jade something wrong?" Candace took notice.

"Just give me something to draw on." Jade demanded.

Candace reached in her bag and took out a notepad and a pencil. Jade literally riped it out of her hand and was looking up at the ceiling and started drawing what looked like a plane in the middle in the Jungle. Mikayla noticed she started shading what looked like a boy. Brady.

"What would Brady be doing in the middle of the Jungle by a plane crash?" Mikayla asked Jade.

"Brady saw you and your father fighting and he couldn't bare to see that, so he fled. Crying apparently, to this location." Jade answered and held the drawing up and blowed the extra lead shavings off the paper and showed them her drawing.

"Well, we gotta help him! That plane crashed here when the first war between us and the other islands, it can be super dangerous." Mikayla panicked.

Mikayla got up from her bed.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Mikayla said and ran down the hall.

_**Somewhere in the Jungle. . . . . . .**_

Brady fought his way through the Jungle with tears running down his face. Seeing Mikayla and Mason fighting like that, made him realize that he wasn't worth fighting for, and before he knew it he, he just took off.

15 minutes went by, and he found himself in a clearing; With a giant, 1920s-like plane. He looked up and saw that the wing was completely blocking the sunlight in that area.

"Wow," he whispered under his breath, he looked straight ahead to see an open door.

Curious, he started walking towards it. A few feet later, he reached it. He looked up and saw the iridescent light peering through the small holes in the wing, he reached a hand to try to climb into the plane.

"Brady! Don't do it!" Mikayla's voice boomed through the entirely Jungle.

"Mikayla?" Brady asked, and looked over his shoulder and watched as a smiling Mikayla walked up to him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Some people say that some pretty weird stuff happens in there." Mikayla explains.

"Does, your dad-"

"No, but all I can say is that Jade found you first."

They both laughed and looked at each other and started kissing passionately. Brady kept wanting to get closer and closer to Mikayla as possible, until he could feel himself smacked up against her. Mikayla, just wanted more as if she could never get enough of him. Brady grasped her waist, roughly, as he threw her against the plane and got even closer then ever to each other. Mikayla and Brady's groins kept growing tighter and tighter, until it was an unbearable sensation; that's when they both went crazy.

Brady was pressed against Mikayla as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she elevated herself onto the floor of plane's doorway. Mikayla looked down at Brady and smiled. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, she grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up then they were laying ontop of each other. . . . .

_**To Be Continued. . . . **_


	2. Sweet Sacrifice

"Brady! Wake up!"Mikayla was shouting, but it everything was blurry and muffled to Brady.

"What, Mikayla? Can't I sleep for 5 more minutes?" He asked and turned over on his side. Mikayla frustrated, pulled him back to face her, she kissed him deeply then retreated to slap him across the face.

"Ow! What was-" He looked around, looking confused. It wasn't the plane, it was a black room from top to bottom with a mysterious red fog that incases the room. Brady looks at Mikayla, she was wearing a red and black tight Victorian dress. Brady looks down at himself and found himself in something men wore in the 20s. A white shirt with a grey plaid vest and matching pants with a gold chain hanging from on of his buttons to the small pocket on his vest.

"Wow, where are we?" Brady asked the pretty guard girl, concerned.

"This must be one of the mysterious things the plane does to people who lays on it."

"So, how do we get out?"

"That's the mystery. You have to go through the challenges and-AAHH!" Mikayla screamed as she fell to the floor and was being dragged off by mysterious figure.

"Mikayla!" Brady started to run after her when he fell face first to the floor and started to be dragged into the opposite direction Mikayla was.

Moments later, Brady was throw against a chair as a beautiful blonde teen with gorgeous green eyes, high cheek bones and a labret piercing, and wearing a sexy red lace lingerie.

"Wh-who are you?" Brady asked the mysterious teen. She sexily crawled ontop of him.

"I'm here to make this your greatest adventure of your life." She whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

"Could you. . . Could you please stop that." The teen retreated from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"What is it?"She said.

"Um. . . I'm kinda involved with Mikayla, you know, the other girl."

"That doesn't matter," The chair suddenly disappeared and turned into a soft bed and the teen pushed him back onto the bed and glued her arms together making her breasts stick out alittle. Hoping to turn Brady on, she kiss him and forced her tonge in his mouth. But, to no avail.

"You know, I'm not gonna let you go to your little girly friend until you give me what I want." She whispered. Brady just shrugged and she gave him a devilish smile.

Mikayla was slammed against the wall of what looked like a dungeon and slammed her eyes shut for the next attack to come. Something grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the wall and something, like a snake, were circling a figure eight around her ankles then turned into metal chains nailing her into the wall; She was defensless at this point. She opened her eyes to face her ubductor, but to find that nobody else was in the room. She lowered her wrists, and pulled up her dress to look at her ankles, there was nothing there.

Knowing this, she let her dress fall and tried to walk but almost fell to floor. She shook her left foot, and heard chains clanking against one another. _Invisible chains? Really? _Mikayla thought to herself, when all of a sudden it got cold. Spooky cold.

"Hello?" Mikayla asked, hoping Brady would answer. An evil, manically laugh filled the room; and sent a chill down Mikayla's spine.

"Who's there?" She asked, soon after she said that, a ghostly man with a blood red face with dazzling pale blue eyes and very chapped lips and was wearing a plain black hat and black clothes appeared; He reminded Mikayla of Freddy Krueger, in a way.

"Who are you?" Mikayla asked, and pretended to not fear this man. He glided over towards her and pinned her against the wall.

"Who am I?" He taunted. Even his voice sounded like Freddy Krueger.

"You know, you remind me of this serial killer, Freddy Krueger, you should know him considering you two belong in hell!" Mikayla shouted, bravely. He grabbed her throat, and laughed evilly, and not even caring Mikayla was choking.

"Silly girl, is that the way to treat me if you ever want to see that boyfriend of yours?" He let go of her throat.

"Where is he? I demand to see him at once!" Mikayla shouted at him again. He laughs once more.

"Not so fast, Warrior Princess. You can see him, if you do what I say."

"It depends what you want?" He got real close to her and started running his hands all over her. Mikayla just wanted it to stop, and she screamed loudly.

Brady heard it, but the sexy teen wouldn't stop kissing him and undoing the buttons of his 20s outfit.

"It's either your boyfriend or hell?" The man whispered in her ear. It was like he had 2 extra hands, 2 to keep her pinned to the wall, and 2 to touch her all over.

"Stop it!" She said trying to wiggle him off of her body, but it was as if the wall became the floor in a matter of seconds, he was dominating her. Mikayla kept screaming at the top of her lungs, then finally he stopped.

"Why are you doing this?" She said in almost a faint whisper.

"Why am I doing this?," The floor became a wall again and he hopped off of her. "I'm an Incubus!"

Mikayla's heart literally stopped. She had read about Incubuses in the Great Book, they're male demons who sexually abuse sleeping women, an since she fell asleep on the plane. . . He was fucking her outside of her body!

"If your an Incubus, then what-"

"My daughter is a Succubus. My god are you really that fucking dumb?" Suddenly, a gorgeous blonde girl in hot red lingerie came in with a half-dressed Brady with blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'm through with him."And tosses him in the middle of the room.

"Brady!" She jumped off of the wall and fell to the floor, but didn't care because Brady caught her.

"Mikayla." He forced his lips upon hers. Brady came out of the kiss.

"Mikayla, I figured it out. We have to fall asleep, it'll bring us to another dream. This isn't a dream, this is somebody's nightmare you can dream us up a better dream." She nodded and Brady could tell, that she didn't understand. But didn't care.

Mikayla looked up to find the Freddy Krueger look-a-like and Miss Teen Succubus. They have mysteriously vanished. The both layed down beside each other.

"Sweet dreams." Brady whispered.

"Sweet dreams." Mikayla whispered back.

They both closed their eyes and. . . . . .


	3. Lost in You

"Brady, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after Spirit's ordinance in the faithful estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, as long as you both shall live?" A man in black and white robes said, with a crucifix around his neck. Brady looked around, he was in a church, surrounded by blood red roses and snow white lillies and standing in a beautiful archway with butterflies all over it. He looked down at himself, he was wearing a jet black suit and white shirt with baby blue tie, and a light blue rose attached to the left side of his jacket and looked at Mikayla, in a full ballgown wedding dress that was beaded with rare Kinkow crystals. She wore a long veil that covered her face and a tiara and was smiling back at him, kindly. _She looks like a princess, my princess. _

"I Do," Brady answered. The man nodded.

"Mikayla, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after Spirit's ordinance in faithful estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfront him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do," She said smiling at her soon-to-be spouse.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Brady and Mikayla smiled, Brady lifted up her veil and kissed her deeply. As everyone around them cheered. Seconds later, they broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd for pictures. Brady leaned to the side, still smiling.

"Nice dream," He said.

"Well, this right here, is my dream wedding since I was six." She gripped his hand and walked out of the church. Down the millions of steps, and got crawled inside the limo that was waiting for them.

"Ok, so this was the dream you came up with?" Brady asked.

"Well, it's better than Incubuses and dungeons." She said taking her veil off.

"Wait, I know this church. . . It's the church Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill got married in, we're in Chicago?" He watched as the church grew smaller into the distance.

"Yeah. I saw this church on my way here to get you back on the island, it was so beautiful and. . . ."

"But, Mikayla, I saw this in some Leonardo DiCaprio movie that you should never base dreams off of memory. You'll forget what's real and what's not." "That was a Science Ficton movie. Fiction! Meaning, couldn't happen."

"Anyway, where do we go from here?"

"The limo driver will take us to the romantic suite at a hotel. You'll go to Boz and Boomer's room to pack for the Reception in France." She smiled.

"We're going to France? Isn't that like 'The City of Love' or something?"

"France isn't a city. It's a country, Paris is 'The City of Love'."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. And, just so we're clear, I'll be dreaming the next dream."

"Fine, just so we're clear, we won't be falling asleep on the plane. At least, not until the reception is over."

"Why?"

"You live your dream, I'll live mine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." They both crossed their arms and sank back into the limo's leather seats.

_A Few Minutes Later. . . . . _

Brady and Mikayla were in a full out make-out session until they got to the hotel. Brady and Mikayla stepped into the elevator and didn't say a word to each other. The elevator opened to the eleventh floor Mikayla walked out of the elevator with Brady at her heels. Mikayla stopped at the third door on the right; Brady, same to his left. Mikayla turned around to face him, and kissed him one last time before going inside the suite.

Mikayla switched on the lights, and made her way to the bed, not even taking in the room's beauty with it's classy look. She got out of her wedding gown and all the other under-garments underneath, and hopped in the shower. Once she got out, Candace just walked in. Mikayla quickly dressed in a purple tank top and black and green yoga pants.

"Hey, Candace." Mikayla said, towel drying her hair. Candace was still in her Maid-of-Honor dress; which was a strapless white Pinina dress, that was cripped and bunched up at the bottom of it and a light blue shiny lace ribbon tied in a pretty bow hung on the back of her waist. Her makeup was very subtle, all the browns and golds were in the right places. Her ends were curled delicately and still clutching her bouquet of white lillies and blood red roses.

"Hey? You say that like it was a regular day. . . You just got married!" She rushed into her arms. "So, does it feel?"

"How does it feel what?"

"You know, to be married! And to a King!"

"It feels," Mikayla started. "AMAZING!" Her and Candace squealed.

"So, whens the honeymoon?"

"Shortly after the reception. Me and Brady wanted to spend it with family and friends."

"So, a month in Paris. What do you and Brady plan on, doing?"

"What do you mean?" She and Candace sat on the on the bed.

"It's the honeymoon! Don't you and him plan on doing, _something_?" Mikayla just looked at her uneasy.

"Sex! Don't you and him plan on having sex?"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well, why not? It's like a rule, if you don't have sex during the honeymoon, then what's the point of even having a honeymoon?"

"Me and Brady want to spend our honeymoon with friends and family, and I think he's right."

"Come on, think about it. Having sex with royalty and thats hot."

"Speaking of which, you do realize I'm now the queen of Kinkow?"

"Yes, my queen." Candace said, in bow.

"Thank you. Now, I have to pack for France."

"Ok, I have to too." Candace and Mikayla packed.

_Meanwhile, in King Boomer and Boz's room. . . . _

Brady just got out of the jacuzzi, towel drying himself off he walked out of the bathroom.

"So. . ." Boomer asked him, laying on the bed in his suit and tie, reading a comic book.

"So, what?" Brady asked him.

"So, now that you're married. . . Your now the King of Kinkow. Congrats." He said in a less exciting voice.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Listen, if this means anything to you, you were a good king. Better, and maturer than I ever was."

"Thanks, but now I think you're the mature on here."

"Really?"

"Yeah man, I would have never have been able to do this. And plus, I think you and Mikayla would make great rulers."

"Thanks man." That's when Boz walked in the door.

"Dude. . . Awesome wedding! And it's not even the reception yet!" Boz shouted.

"Thanks." Brady said.

"And the chicks, Mikayla friends are hot." Boz started to walk over to the couch. "

Well, time to start packing!" Boz says and falls face first into the couch, snoring. Boomer and Brady look at each other, and rolled their eyes.

_A few hours later. . ._

Brady, Mikayla, Boomer, Boz, Candace, Mason, and Lanny were aboarding on a First Class plane. Brady and Mikayla sat together, Boz and Boomer, Candace and Lanny, and Mason had 2 seats all himself.

"Hey," Brady said, tapping on Mikayla shoulder as she took her ear buds out and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"How long is this flight?"

"'Bout 8 hours and 30 minutes."

"And how long has it been?"

"We haven't even taken off yet."

"Oh."

"Don't fall asleep."

"Ok, what if I sleep for 4 hours and then you can sleep for 4 hours."

"Then what do we do for the extra 30 minutes?"

"Makeout, watch Tv, makeout somemore." Brady puts he's arm around her. Except, this time she snuggled closer to him, and Brady started to fall asleep.

_4__hours later. . . . ._

Brady woke up, and Mikayla was on her laptop watching a some rom-com.

"Morning." Brady said romanically, and started kissing her shoulders. Mikayla smiled and pulled out her earbuds and paused her movie.

"Morning." She kissed him.

"What'cha watchin?"

"This Means War."

"Isn't this the one with the C.I.A agents and a, uh, hot product tester."

"Yep."

"It's your turn to get some sleep, you know." She nodded, and layed down her seat and closed her eyes and was out cold, like that. Brady pulled out his computer and started watching American Pie. 95 minutes minutes went by, and he started watching Transformers. Once it was over, out of the blue, the sun started coming up. Mikayla's 4 hours were up.

He started shaking her shoulders and she woke.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She said, kind of groggy.

"Had a nice dream, did we?"

"No, actually."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's like I wasn't even dreaming. Once I was fast asleep, everything was just black and then all of a sudden you started waking me up." "Yeah, the same here."

"It's weird. It's like there's an actual difference between sleeping and dreaming."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. You know what don't understand? It's when you wake up from a dream that you just had, and it's kind of hard to explain the dream."

"Yeah I see what your saying. That's because when your in a dream that feels so real, when you wake up you'll realize that's something was actually strange."

"That's weird."

"Have you ever notice when you start dreaming, you're always like, caught up in the middle of things, like there's no start to dreams?"

"Yeah, it's like I'm discovering it."

"Well, if I remember this correctly from the Great Book, our minds do this so well that were able to get right in the middle of everything, from reality to subconscious."

"So, as were going through this challenges/dreams, were going futher from reality and closer to our subconscious?"

"Yes."

"So, how do we wake up and, go back to reality?" Mikayla didn't answer.

"So we're stuck here?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Paris in 15 minutes. Thank you for flying with us." The Flight Attendent said over the loud speaker.

"That's just great." Brady mumbled.

"On the bright side, we both get to live our dreams. . . And, at least we're together." Brady smiled and kisses his newly wedded wife.

_15 minutes went by..._

The plane finally landed and they started getting their stuff and leaving the plane. Once in the airport, the cool air-conditioned airport hit their faces like a smack in the face.

"So, where do we go from here?" Brady askes Mikayla.

"We go to the hotel, of course." Mikayla said, and started walking away with her suitcase dragging behind her. Brady couldn't stop looking at Mikayla's ass as it sways when she walks.  
_Damn did I make a go choice! _Brady thought and caught up to Mikayla.

They got 2 town cars to go the hotel and 20 minutes later, they've arrived at a big and beautiful stone hotel, that reminded Brady of the Playboy monsion. Once the driver took off and they checked in, and Brady and Mikayla headed to the romantic suite. They opened the door to the room and were completely starstruck. High ceilings with a gigantic chandelier hanging from it, white classy walls with intricate designs. Giant, king sized bed with rose pedals sprinkled over the comforter in a heart shape, sat up against the back wall, beside the balcony. A large white couch stood in the middle of the room, facing a large plasma screen tv.

"Wow," Brady said under his breath.

"This, is a amazing." Mikayla said.

"Well, it's not as amazing as you." Brady said and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around neck, and Brady wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed deeply. Mikayla pulled out of the kiss.

"Welcome to the rest of your life." She said, and kissed him. But the kiss became heated, and, well. . . . You know what's gonna happen. *wink* *wink*

_5__ hours later_. . . . . .

On a beach somewhere, a deluxe wedding tent stood. People were being seated and music was blasting and everyone was awaiting for the bride and groom. A limo, arrived on the hill just above the tent, bringing the newly wedded couple.

"You ready for this?" Brady asked Mikayla nervously.

"A little bit, but. . . we both know we'll have tons of fun." Brady and Mikayla smiled at each other and crawled out of the car and made their way down the tent. They took a deep breath and locked their hands together before walking inside. The chitter-chatters of the guest turned into cheers, squeals, whistles and clapping. Brady and Mikayla couldn't help but smile at their 350 guests, and made their way to the middle of the dancefloor and stopped to smile at the guests before making their way to long table that sat in the middle of the dancefloor.

Then, waiters came out and served the first course, Appetizers: French Union Soup.

After everyone was done eating, every guest their spoon or fork and started banging it against the table. Brady and Mikayla smiled at each other and kissed. Everyone cheered and went back to their conversations.

15 minutes later. . . . . .  
The waiters came out and took everyones empty soup bowls and replaced them a big plate of all the good stuff: Chicken and steak with mash potatoes and gravy with some green beans- Brady's mouth was drooling at this.

Then, after the meal, the waiters came back out and took their plates to replace them with a plate filled with goodies. Jello, a stack of choclate chip cookies and some peach like cookie covered in sugar. And to top it all off, Heath and peanut butter cookies. Those, are his only weakness.

Then, after all 3 courses are done, someone started clanking their fork against a wine glass. Time for the best man to make a toast. Boomer stood up, holding his wine glass.

"Alright, um. . . First off, I like to congratulate my twin brother Brady, for he and Mikayla _finally _getting together!" Everyone cheered. " Ok, well, alot of you know Brady as the co-king of Kinkow, well he's not just a king or a brother. . . He's a friend. Who will always be a shoulder to cry on, who will always be there in a time of need. . . Mikayla, sweetheart. . . you've got yourself a Brady! And. . . Use him well." He winked at her. " To Mikayla and Brady!" He held his wine glass motioned it towards Brady and took a small sip as everyone took a sip of their wine.

Then, someone clanked their fork against a wine glass again, Time for the Maid of Honor's toast. Candace stood up with her wine glass at hand.

"Alright, well, I like to congratulate King Brady and now, Queen Mikayla on their marriage. Congrats you guys, you two are a great couple and I know you'll have a wonderful future together." She stopped and smiled at them. "Well, me and Mikayla met because of King Brady, and his brother King Boomer, if it wasn't for King Brady, I probably would'nt be standing here, in one of the most beautiful dresses, in this beautiful wedding. . .So congrats King Brady and Queen Mikayla, May the odds be ever in your favor. . . To Brady and Mikayla." Candace said, and motioned the wine glasses towards Brady and Mikayla and sits down.

"Great speech." Mikayla whispered to her.

"Thanks," Candace mouthed back to her.

"Alright, I need the bride and groom on the dancefloor, for their first dance as Husband and wife!" The dj Boz said out over the mic. Brady and Mikayla made their way to the middle of the dancefloor, as the long table gets pushed back and Brady spins Mikayla around and pulled her close to him and Celion Dion My Heart Will Go On plays. Mikayla wraps her arms around his neck as he grasps her waist and they pressed their foreheads against each others.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Mikayla asks him.

"Yeah, you have." "But the only sad thing is. . . Is that, none of this is real."

"But at least we're together." That made Mikayla smile, and they both didn't talk for the rest of the song.

"Ok, I need the bride's father up here on the dancefloor." Mason walked up to his baby girl and took her hand and spun her around as music began to play. Soon, the song was over and that's when the party began. . . . .

Wine was all over the dancefloor, everyone, including the elderly were dancing and drinking. Next thing Mikayla knew, Brady was under the hem of her dress looking for the garter, and cutting the beautiful wedding cake and handing a piece to Brady, only to smosh it against his face. Him doing the same.

Then the reception was over and Brady and Mikayla were beaten down, and hopped in the back of the limo to the hotel. Almost, drunk. Brady and Mikayla literally fell out of the limo. And laughed at themselves getting up, and for a split second, locked lips with each other and frolicked to their romantic suite. Once in the suite, Mikayla pushed Brady against the door and kissed him deeply as she flung his suit off of him. Brady, undid her dress, leaving her in undergarments for only a few seconds before both of them flung themselves back on the bed; naked. Brady and Mikayla smuggled under the covers; with Brady ontop of her. And, you know what happens.

15 minutes of this 'something' went by and Brady and Mikayla laid on the bed, panting. And it wasn't long before they drifted into Brady's dream of . . . . . . .


End file.
